


My Dear Eliza

by JetGirl1832



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [44]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is an old soul, he's always loved writing letters especially to Eliza. Now with his wife being out of town he takes a little time out of his day to chronicle to goings on of the Hamilton household in her absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Eliza

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual letter that Alexander sent to Eliza in 1803 as can be seen here http://founders.archives.gov/?q=Author%3A%22Hamilton%2C%20Alexander%22%20Recipient%3A%22Hamilton%2C%20Elizabeth%22&s=1111311111&r=104
> 
> I thought it was adorable and with the help of tomatopudding acting as my sounding board this cute little one-shot came into existence. Some stuff is different considering Philip is still alive, this is to be incorporated as part of a much larger series we have been working on.

2013

Alex had settled on his bed to write a letter to Eliza who was off in New York City with her sisters. Sure in this day and age it would be significantly easier for him to send off a message and get a hastier response, but that wasn’t the purpose of his letters. He had always written letters to Eliza and no amount of technology was going to change that. He shifted on the bed as he started writing out his letter in his concise and neat hand.

  
  


_ My Dear Eliza... _

  
  
  


“Daddy?”

 

Alex stopped and set his pen down to see John and William standing in the doorway, “What are you two doing up?” It was much too late for them to be up, he’d already sent them to go to bed at least an hour earlier.

 

“We miss Mommy,” William replied as he came closer. 

 

Alex smiled and sighed, “I see.”

 

“When is she coming home?” John asked.

 

“In a few days,” Alex replied, “she’s spending time with Aunt Peggy and Auntie Angelica-” he saw the look on his John and Williams faces. “How about you two join me?” 

 

His boys scrambled onto the bed curling up on either side of him, Alex smiled at the sight. There was certainly more than enough room, and frankly he really didn’t like the prospect of being alone either. 

  
  


_ I am here my beloved Betsey with my two little boys John and William who will be my bedfellows tonight.  The day I have passed was as agreeable as it could be in your absence; but you need not be told how much of a difference your presence would have made. I know you must be having a great time in the city on your “Girls Weekend”. Tell Peggy and Angelica I wish them well and that they should visit us in DC soon. _

  
  
  


“Daddy what are you doing?” William asked.

 

“I’m writing a letter to Mom,” Alex replied.

 

“Oh,” William rested his head on Alex’s chest while he continued to compose his letter.

  
  
  


_ The remainder of the children were well yesterday. Lizzie pouts and plays, and displays more and more of her ample stock of caprice. AJ had a date tonight, he has yet to come home so I’ll take that as a sign that it’s going well. I tried to get more details out of him but he refused to let anything slip, I’ll leave it to you to find out her name. _

  
  
  


Alex paused and twirled his pen recalling the rather brief conversation he’d had with AJ before he’d left for the evening. 

 

“Bye Dad!” AJ called out as he was about to go out the door.

 

“Woah hold up,” Alex came down the stairs.

 

AJ sighed, “What?”

 

“Where are you off to?” Alex asked.

 

“Nowhere,” AJ began to blush.

 

Alex took in his son’s appearance, he was wearing a button down shirt, skinny jeans and Alex was certain he must have just gotten a haircut. 

 

“Are you going on a date?” Alex smiled, he was nearly as giddy as a high school girl.

 

“No…” AJ blushed even more. 

 

“Right,” Alex replied, “what’s her name?”

 

“I’m not going on a date,” AJ had his hand on the door knob about to open the door.

 

“Of course not,” Alex laughed as AJ slipped out the door, “be safe!”

 

Alex smiled and continued on, he glanced at John who’d fallen asleep and was breathing lightly.

  
  
  


_ James is in the midst of some video game with his friends and have taken over the basement. I think they are storming a castle or something? _

 

Alex realized he probably should check on the boys once again before going to sleep, he extracted himself from between John and William and made his way downstairs to the finished basement where James and his friends were in the midst of an intense gaming session.

 

“Boys do you need anything?” Alex came stood on the bottom stair of the basement checking on James and his friends.

 

“Nope we’re good,” James replied, “Damn it I died!”

 

“My turn!” One of his friends jumped in.

 

“Alright,” Alex chuckled, “Have fun storming the castle.”

 

“Dad that joke still isn’t funny,” James turned back to look at him.

 

“Princess Bride is a classic,” Alex replied as he went back up the stairs to continue his letter, by the time he was upstairs both William and John were asleep on the bed. Alex slowly and carefully pulled back the covers and tucked the boys in. He picked up his letter and continued to write.

  
  


_ Angie called, she and Francine as taking the bus down from Boston to visit Philip this weekend… I sincerely hope they make it back in one piece. If you come across them during your own adventures please make sure that they are still alive and that Philip is still sane after spending so much time with them. _

  
  


He knew that Angie was very excited to see her brother and had told him as much over the phone when she had called earlier in the evening to tell him about her plans to take her roommate with her. 

  
  


_ I know you and your sisters enjoy your time together, but I can’t wait to see you again. You know how much I miss you whenever we are apart. But don’t spend your time worrying about me. We’ve managed without you thus far, I think I can last the rest of this week despite my loneliness. I send you all my love and the love of our children my sweet Eliza. _

 

_ Yrs Most Affectionately, _

 

_ Alexander _

 

Alex finished his letter and folded up placing it on his nightstand so that he would remember to drop it in the mailbox in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ages of the children during this fic.
> 
> Philip- 21  
> Angie- 19  
> Alex Jr (AJ)- 17  
> James- 15  
> John- 11  
> William- 9  
> Lizzie- 6


End file.
